


Live to Devour, Devour to Save

by mightymax



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: AU -Supernatural, Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, But tired, Demons, F/F, Mei is just Mei, Original Character(s), Violence, Yuzu is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Aihara Yuzu may seem like a delinquent due to her brash actions, but everything she does is for a single reason: So that we can sleep soundly at night without worrying about demons possessing us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read the manga at like 1 am last night and my god, Yuzu's personality really appealed to me. And she kinda reminds me of Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. So after I finished the manga, I was hit by an idea and I just started typing.  
> Please don't get mad at me if I stop for a while though. My method of creating stories is getting an idea and starting right away, so basically I don't think at all. Writer's block is targeting me, basically...  
> Anyways, feel free to comment and criticize, ladies and gentlemen.

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

_"Aihara-san, please calm yourself!"_

_I remember that day like it was just a second ago. The men in white robes came to our home after my dad had died. They sat with Mom in the living room, telling her the truth about him._

_"Ichigo, son of a god and demon? You're all insane!"_

_"It's the truth," they said. "He was known as the Demon-Devourer, and he was the one who kept this world safe. Now that he's dead, the role has been passed on to your daughter."_

_"To Yuzu?!" she hollered. "She's just a child!"_

_"Do not be ridiculous!" one of them yelled back. "She'll be ready by the age of sixteen. By then, we expect you to have her fully prepared. Until she comes of age, we shall guard the earth ourselves. But it is your duty to ensure that she is ready! Do not forget this, ever. Now, good day."_

_They marched out, like soldiers. A red haired man stopped to kneel down in front of me._

_"You bear a great burden upon your shoulders now, young one," he spoke softly. "Make sure to report to your father's every day, to tell him about any updates. I'm sure he will be pleased."_

_I nodded slightly, clutching a worn-out teddy bear in my arms. He patted me on the head and went to join the other men. Mom came soon after to hug me tightly. She cried heavily, but I was blank. I didn't understand what was happening, or who those men were. The only thing I was certain of was that I was expected to do great things. Things beyond my five year old mind._

* * *

That all happened twelve years ago. I'm seventeen, now. I've been taking care of nasty demons for a year now. It's not so bad, excluding the fact that I have lost hours of sleep. But hey, most of 'em aren't even _that_ dangerous, which makes my job a whole lot easier.

But one thing that  _has_ happened is that I have started dating my step-sister Mei. And she may or may not be onto me. It was easy with Mom, since she knows, but I wonder how I'll be able to keep my secret from the beautiful and smart student council prez.

This is the story of me, Aihara Yuzu, your friendly neighborhood Demon-Devourer. Always remember, if you slept soundly last night, it was thanks to _me_. And if you didn't, please don't tell the men in white robes. They'll lecture my ass off.

 


End file.
